Basic skin cleaning activities have been long addressed by the personal care industry. Removing soil from the skin is a worldwide requirement of the consumer population that has been met by the available skin cleansing products. The consumer population is now looking for additional benefits beyond basic cleansing. Cleansing should be accompanied by a pleasant skin feel. It should be desirable to have a pleasant looking formulation which maintains its physical integrity substantially throughout use, particularly when in a solid form such as a bar. It should be as cost effective as possible.
It has now been discovered that a specific combination of a mild synthetic surfactant, preferably acylisethionate, soap, free fatty acid and a paraffin wax bring about a solid composition which has good lathering, conditioning, mildness, good hardness, slough and use-up values and is cost effective as well.